1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a guide rail; more particularly, to a retainer of a linear guideway.
2. Description of Related Art
The linear guideway includes a guide rail, a sliding block slidably sleeved at the guide rail and having a rolled surface, a rolling unit in chain type or non-chain type arranged between the guide rail and the sliding block, a circulation module for providing the rolling unit to roll therein, and two end caps respectively fixed on two opposite ends of the sliding block. Specifically, the rolling unit needs to maintain the relative position with respect to the sliding block by a retainer. Thus, the construction of retainer is an important developing direction for effectively positioning the rolling unit and improving the stability of the linear guideway.
To achieve the abovementioned improvement, the inventors strive via industrial experience and academic research to present the instant disclosure, which can provide additional improvement as mentioned above.